Extracting fluid hydrocarbons from the subsurface involves understanding and ability to predict the fluid's movement through the subsurface rocks for both technical and economic reasons. In order to predict the fluid's movement, numeric simulations of multi-phase and multi-component fluid flow through hydrocarbon reservoirs are performed on geologic models that describe the properties of the hydrocarbon reservoirs. However, because the subsurface rocks are heterogeneous in terms of rock properties, the geologic and pore scale rock models include many grid cells for the models to accurately predict the fluid hydrocarbon flow and accumulation.